I'm Yours
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Rated M for a reason.. Sabrina and Nick decide their relationship status and take it to the next level.


We were in my room alone, like we had been many times before, when it suddenly occurred to me we had the house to ourselves. My aunts weren't expected home any time soon. Now was as good a time as any to ask the questions I had burning inside of me.

"Nick, are you my boyfriend?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be. We had been spending a lot of time together lately, a significant portion of it being just the two of us. I was fairly certain I was in love with the man, but I couldn't tell if he felt the same way, or if it was just wishful thinking on my part. Sure, we kissed. We fooled around a little too, but I needed to hear the words from him.

"I would hope so. I mean, we have been together non-stop since you joined the Academy fulltime." He grabbed my hands, pulling me into his embrace so that our foreheads touched.

"Yes, we have. But, I guess what I'm asking is, are we exclusive? Am I your only girlfriend?" I questioned, looking down at his shoes, unable to look him in the eyes.

I thought back to one of our first conversations, when he was trying to take me on a date while I was dating Harvey. 'I'm not opposed to sharing', his words rang in my head. When Harvey and I were together, I never had to wonder if he was, or wanted to, see other people. I knew I was the only one he wanted to be with. At least, until he found out the truth about me. Nick, however, knew everything about me from the start. He and I were one in the same, a part of a different world. I was falling hard for him, and I don't think I could recover from his rejection.

"Sabrina, I love you. I only want to be with you." He leaned over, sealing his words with a kiss. My chest burst with happiness.

"I love you too Nick." I gushed, finally getting the words out.

I wondered though, could I trust him? More importantly, should I trust him? Harvey and I were together for a long time, and while I know I shouldn't be comparing my past with my present, I couldn't help but realize one blatantly obvious difference between the two. I wasn't afraid of Nick. Things with him just felt, right. Which worried me. Did I let my guard down, or was this how it was always supposed to be?

"Kiss me." I demanded, looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"As you wish." He chuckled. One hand went to my waist, pulling me up against him. The other cupped my chin drawing our faces together. His lips were soft, gentle against mine.

It was this kiss, that decided it all. I knew I could trust him, deep down I always knew. Past insecurities weren't going to get to me now. I took ahold of his face, deepening our kiss, putting my all into it. My emotions were pooling out of me, I couldn't control myself. My hands dropped to his waist, pulling his shirt from his pants, my intentions becoming clear.

He stopped, taking a hold of my hands. "Sabrina."

My motives were obvious, my eyes finally met his. "I want you Nicholas Scratch. I want all of you. Tonight, forever."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, searching my eyes.

"I've never been surer before in my life." I assured him, placing his hands back onto my waist.

His eyes changed, I saw a glimmer of something I had never seen before. Suddenly, his hands hitched my thighs, pulling me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He bent his head, connecting his lips to mine. His tongue played with my lower lip, teasing its way into my mouth. I gasped in pleasure when it finally touched mine, fighting for dominance. He tossed my onto my bed, loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, discarding them both onto the floor.

He joined me then, kissing my forehead, nose, and chin before attacking my lips once more. My hands found themselves digging into his back, pulling him closer to me. His kisses worked their way down to my neck, where he suckled at my favorite spot.

"Take this off." He demanded, pulling at my dress. I did as he asked, quickly unzipping it and throwing it off the bed along with his discarded things.

He began working his way down my collar bone, moving to the swell of my breasts peeking out from the black lace bra I praised Satan for choosing today. His hands reached behind me, unclasping the damned thing before adding it to the heap on the floor.

His mouth engulfed my breast, gently sucking, before releasing. His tongue made small circles, making my nipple pebble.

"Nick!" I gasped, surprised by the pleasure I was feeling.

His hands moved to my waist, locking a finger on each side of my panties.

"Sabrina, are you sure?" He asked once more, searching my eyes for a reason to stop.

I knew if I said yes, there was no going back. He was giving me one last out, giving me the option to change my mind. An option I wasn't going to take. Did not want to take.

"Make love to me." I pleaded, pushing at his hands so my panties slid down, uncovering my sex.

His eyebrow raised, he gave me a crooked grin. "You're in for a wild ride Spellman."

I propped myself up onto my elbows. "Promise?"

He let out a small chuckle, and before I knew it he ripped my panties off.

"Hey!" I protested, those were one of my favorite pairs.

He licked his lips, and bent his head. Suddenly I didn't care anymore. My arms buckled, my back hit the mattress.

I could feel his breathing, warm, hot against my most sensitive area. And then, that wasn't the only thing I was feeling. His tongue pressed against me, licking up my juices. He teased me, sticking it inside of me.

"Oh Satan." My hands grabbed his hair, holding him in place. This was the greatest feeling I had ever felt, making myself question why I waited so long for it.

He began flicking his tongue against my clit, I couldn't help but let out a scream. This only encouraged him to go faster. My body began to quiver as an orgasm washed over me.

It felt like forever later, yet only a minute or two, I realized I had him trapped with my hands tangled in his hair, mouth still pressed against me.

"Sorry." I quickly released my hands, setting him free.

He kissed my clit one more time, before coming up so that we were face to face.

"How do you feel?" He grinned, incredibly pleased with himself.

"That was, amazing." I gushed, covering my face with my hands.

He uncovered my face. "That was only the beginning."

"There's more?" I swallowed. "Of course, there's more, we have to do you. I have to do you." I tried sitting up, he just pushed me back down, locking my hands behind my head.

"You don't have to do anything, there's plenty of time to explore other things another day. Tonight, is about you." His head bent to kiss me, his body shifted pressing down onto mine. Completely distracted by my own self, I forgot about Nick and his needs until they were rock hard and pressing into my hip.

Without hesitation, I reached down to grasp him. I grazed the length of him through his pants.

"Can these come off?" I asked, eager to find out what else he had in store for me.

He did as I asked, dropping his trousers to the floor, his underwear coming off in the process.

His member, finally released from its cage, looked glorious, and rather large.

"That's going to fit inside of me?" I questioned, suddenly nervous.

"I promise I'll be gentle." He assured me, placing small kisses all over my body. He hovered above me, making sure we shared eye contact. I felt a nudge between my legs, the tip of his penis pressed into me.

"Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me." He encouraged, nibbling at my ear.

"I do. I want this, I want you." I assured him, pressing a kiss into his chest, the only part of him I could reach.

Slowly, I felt him enter me. I winced in pain as he stretched me.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." He kissed my forehead. "Tell me, does it still hurt?"

"A little bit, just keep doing what you're doing." I looked down between us, watching as he pulled out, and then disappeared back inside of me.

What felt like an eternity later, I started to realize I was enjoying myself. "Can you, will you go faster?" I pleaded, needing more of him. My nails dug into his back, pulling him as close to me as possible.

"Tell me if it hurts." He ordered, before moving faster on top of me. He slipped in and out of me in a perfect rhythm. It felt incredible. However, after experiment with my own body a dozen or so times, I knew what would make it better.

I reached down, and began playing with myself. He quickly realized what I was doing, and took over. "Fuck, Sabrina, you're going to make me cum."

"Promise?" I teased.

"You first." He grunted. He pulled out slowly, in a teasing manor, before pushing himself back in, burying himself entirely inside of me.

"Can we try something?" I asked, biting my lower lip in pleasure.

"Anything you want." He agreed, pausing momentarily.

I flipped us, so that I was on top, catching him off guard. "I want to ride you, is that okay?"

"Anything you want baby." He grinned.

I rocked my hips against him, making circular motions. "Oh Nick, fuck, I'm going to cum again." I grabbed ahold of my bedframe, as I began ramming him harder.

"Cum for me Sabrina, release yourself." He encouraged, lightly smacking my ass.

"Fuck, Nick, I can't control it." The familiar feeling washed over me as I came again, shaking harder than before.

Just as I had before, he flipped us again, this time catching me off guard. He began pounding me, going until he let out a release of his own, collapsing onto of me.

"Sabrina, you'll be the death of me." He chuckled, attempting to catch his breath.

"You're not getting out that easily. That, was amazing." I couldn't control the smile on my face.

"No regrets?" He asked, searching my eyes once more.

It was then, that I realized I wasn't the only one vulnerable here. He had insecurities of his own to deal with.

"This was the best night of my life, I love you Nick." I snuggled against him, resting my head onto his chest, allowing myself to drift off into a peaceful nights sleep.

What do y'all think? This was my first M-Rated fic, so please be nice!


End file.
